Little Terrors of Arseus
by Different Realm
Summary: Greetings, Mortals. I am Mew, second being in existance. This is my tale of the tradegy and personal Hell of babysitting and raising the Little Terrors of Arseus.


((Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon or footage of the Weather Trio's ballet contest))

_**Chapter One: The First Facepaw of Many**_

Hello, dearest mortals. I am Mew, one of the most powerful beings in existence, and you are fortunate to hear my tale of sadness. This is a tale beyond your species. It, in its entirety, is beyond most in fact. Even all bar one of my fellow Legendaries could not recall this tale fully; they were too young. No, this is not a tale of everything and conspiracies about 42. This is not even the tale of your existence and what made you so special. This is the tale of my days…as a babysitter.

Yes, I, Mew, strongest Psychic type in existence, master of all moves and powers bar the most unique, maybe even most important being in existence, was a Babysitter. However, these were not normal babies. These were the young Legendaries, the mightiest, most powerful beings in existence who might even overpower me with numbers, torturing me from childhood and providing Arseus with hours of entertainment. Some things still haunt me even today.

Why I was selected for such a task, you may ask? I wondered that question many times over the course of my torture. Maybe it was because of my non-threatening appearance, an appearance which has caused me much mockery? Maybe it was because of my age and stasis as the second oldest being, Palkia's philosophical debates notwithstanding, in the universe? However, the true answer is very clear to me, clearer than one of my Replica's tree-crystals or the ozone Rayquaza's Replica brethren consume. It was because the pseudo-god Arseus wouldn't get off his fat, lazy behind and help ever since he created them.

* * *

"You did _what!"_ I shouted, my voice echoing. Then again, back then that was no surprise. Arseus, at that stage, was too lazy to speed up the Spirals of Chaos to even create something other than ourselves. So imagine my shock and horror when he appeared one day with a trail of little beings behind him.

"I created more beings! I spun the spirals of chaos to create some company! I made big ones, small ones, simple ones, crazy ones, all sorts! Help me with some names, won't you? I'm thinking of calling this one-," Arseus began, looking a mixture of ecstatic, proud and stupid. The ecstatic and proud expressions were the only ones that changed.

"Let me get this straight," I said, cutting the stupid llama-horse-goat-thing (even his species by _Human_ standards is stupid!) off. "You can't be bothered to help me create a home, something productive for us to develop and an investment for any lesser beings, yet you, in your idiotic spare time, create a group of children!" I yelled, shocked. To be honest, 'children' was not a word back then. I believe I called them 'little atrocities'. Figures I invented a number of insults to call Arseus before he even dumped the Legendaries on me.

"Yep!" Arseus agreed. I believe it was at this time I invented the facepaw out of Arseus's pure stupidity. "And I gave them powers! They can help us build our home!" Arseus said happily, clapping his hooves together. Why the spirals of Chaos spun _him_ out first was beyond me. They probably did a rushed job.

"Did you give them information?" I asked, noticing the confused, and even scared, expression on what I would later dub the 'Little Terrors of Arseus'. This was a direct quote, for the word 'knowledge' would later be invented by Uxie. 'Nerd' would shortly be invented by his siblings to insult him.

Arseus gave the first 'Oh crap I knew I forgot something' expression in the universe. "Sorry, I forgot," Arseus said, sadly having invented the word 'forgot' a while ago. "I knew I forgot something, but I was so wrapped up in creating them I forgot to tell them about everything," Arseus explained, looking apologetic and sad. It was pitiful and strange for a beast as large as him compared to me to give a look which seemed to defy any facial physics towards me. This was most likely possible because physics did not exist yet.

I sighed. Back then, I was much more tolerant and kind to my, what could be loosely called, 'sibling'. "It is okay, Arceus. We'll just have to tell them, 'teach' them," I said, looking at the poor oblivious and pitiful creatures which would later become the beings written in your legends. I remember there was so many, and I even felt a strange feeling later called by Mesprit 'nervousness'. So many beings depended on us to learn the facts of this world. They will grow up around an evolving world, shaped by their ideas and the ever-present Chaos spirals.

"So, we're keeping them?" Arseus asked, looking joyful at the prospect. He was practically giddy. He might even have being jumping around like a young, excited puppy if there was anything to jump off of. Such a mental image belongs in the 'WTF' section along with Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza's ballet contest. How it became a dance off against the Kami Trio I will never know.

I should have said no and thrown them into the core of a Chaos Spiral to erase their existence back then. Why I didn't, I had no idea. I knew it would not be easy raising them, I knew it would be easier to just destroy them. For some reason, I didn't. I felt pity, a feeling of paternity and a feeling of being responsible for them. They were the first children of the universe. Even now, I would not have the cruelty to throw those innocent faces into the Chaos Spiral…Well, not all of them.

I sighed. "Sure," I said, giving in. Arseus gave a noise later described as a 'squee' and a noise quite scary coming from a whatever-Arseus-is. It, however, was not a scary as the universe's first tacklehug with the rough proportions of a Pikachu sitting on a marshmallow. Still, it was the Little Terrors of Arseus's first laughter as a group, the first laughter in existence, which begrudgingly made it worth it. If I only knew it would only go downhill from that tacklehug, and so much worse.

"Can I call one Fluffy?"

"No!"

* * *

_The Little Terrors of Arseus Corner!_

Palkia's Superstitions Philosophies

Hello, this is Palkia here to explain Chaos Spirals! Now, in our existence, there are great sources of mystic power called Chaos Spirals. These Spirals are from which everything in the universe was originally created, including you and me and even the Big Two! No one knows what originally caused these strange power supplies, but I have thought much about the realms which are beyond even my reach and I have come to two conclusions.

One is that there is a being beyond even Arceus and Mew, a being of enormous power, which creates these Spirals. The other is that these are rift energy, formed from the splitting of universes to create alternate dimensions. The more in common the two dimensions, the easier it is to access. However, the further the difference, the more difficult and dangerous it is to travel to it. This might explain why I can access some alternate dimension, but not hypothetical others. A possible third option is a mixture of both!

Chaos Spirals are, however, invisible or hidden from most beings. Only the original Legendaries can actually see these Spirals, which is why you Humans haven't used it as a power source. Hopefully we can work together to solve the mystery another time but for now, bye!


End file.
